When dreams become reality
by alwayssometimes
Summary: Teddy has like Victoire for quite a while now, but will she feel the same way? he hates finding her sitting in the three broomsticks on a date with someone else! Teddy/Victoire


Victoire was sitting on a table in the three broomsticks in a fine march afternoon, drinking butterbeer with her Ravenclaw boyfriend when a chair was pulled up next to her." Hey torie " Teddy smiled, then he noticed that stupid git Scott from ravenclaw. "Charles" he said as if he was talking to his worst enemy.  
"Hey Ted" Victoire greeted the sixth year cheerfully, she was always happy to have him around. She noticed the exchange between the two though, and shifted uncomfortably on her seat. "You're on your own?" She asked, looking around for Teddy's bunch. "Yeah, They've all got detention with Snape, blew up a class room again" Teddy said with a smirk. Teddy shifted his weight from foot to foot. "Mind if I sit down?" Scott glared at him , warning him not to sit down.

Victoire chuckled at the story, that was so typical of them. "Of course, and how did you avoid detention, might I ask?" She asked with a grin, leaning forward on her elbow, waiting for his answer as he sat down, forgetting about Scott for the moment.

Teddy smiled and subconsciously leaned into Victoire. "Let's just say i created a diversion..." Victoire nodded, it was probably better not to know with Teddy. He signaled to Madam Rosmerta for 2 glasses of butterbeer as Victoire had already finished her first. "oh sorry Scott," he said unconvincingly, "I guess i forgot about you".

Victoire blushed and sat back when Teddy mentioned Scott and she remembered what this was. A date. She couldn't tell Teddy to go now, though could she? He asked and she said he could sit. She reached over to hold Scott's hand and gave him an apologetic smile as Teddy and Victoire's drinks arrived.

Teddy looked at their hands intertwined together. He clenched his fists, showing white knuckles. "Listen Toire, can i talk to you?" She nodded and smiled. "Alone?" Teddy added.

Victoire bit on her lip, it would be rude to Scott to ask him to leave. "We'll be back in a sec, okay?" She told him and followed Teddy out. It was windy outside and she wrapped her scarf around her shoulders. "What's the matter Teddy? You were being sort of rude back in there, don't you think?" She asked a little pointedly.

Teddy's shoulders slumped. He knew he was being rude, but why was she wasting her time with a jerk like him? " I'm sorry, I just..." how should he word it? "I don't know, maybe ...henottheonefoyu." he said quietly. "what?" she asked, bringing her scarf closer to her chin. Teddy took a deep breath. "Maybe he's not the one for you".

Startled, she didn't say anything for a while but looked into his eyes. It had began to snow and slowly, snowflakes landed on her fair hair. When she spoke later, her voice was even softer. "Why would you say that?"

Teddy watched as a snowflake landed on her nose, he wanted so much to brush it off. He refrained from doing so and turned his attention to answering her question. " um.. well... maybe, there's someone better out there?" she seemed to ponder the thought for a bit. "Like who?" she asked , he soft blue eyes gazing into his brown. Teddy gulped. 'Like... me."

"You?" She repeated softly, trying to figure him out. "You.. want to be with me?" She asked, evidence of disbelief in her voice. He'd been her friend for such a long time, and took care of her too, she couldn't believe he could sport some feeling at least resembling her crush on him.

He smiled. "Of course I want to be with you, that's an understatement. I need to be with you" he said, finally giving into temptation and brushing the snowflake of her nose. He couldn't believe he had finally done it, finally said how he felt. He waited for her to say something back. He remembered Scott,sitting inside all alone. He tried to hide his laugh.

Victoire felt a smile grow on her face and there was no way she could contain it. She looked at the ground for a moment while she tried to control her expression. "Teddy... that is..." She looked up at his face and all her emotions were clear as day on her face, but when she opened up her mouth to speak, they heard Scott walk out. "That took long enough."

The two turned in unison to the source of the voice. The smiles that had erupted on their faces quickly vanished as they realized how long 'a sec' had turned into. "Scott... I..." she started but Scott quickly finished it for her. "Forget it, you and your stupid metamorphmagus can finally be together." he said as he stomped through the thick snow. They watched him walk down the road and turn into honeydukes. Teddy turned back to Victoire. "So...'

Victoire couldn't help giggling as Scott disappeared. Teddy gave her a funny look at her antics, watching her patiently. At last, she calmed down and reached to his warm hand that was lost under the arm of his coat. She leaned into his ear to whisper. "I'd like to be with you too. And since this is a Hogsmeade trip, buy me a drink?"

Teddy couldn't contain his laughter or his joy. "I would buy you 100 drinks " he said as he leaned in to her and pulled her scarf away from her mouth . She knew what was coming. She leaned in to and felt his soft warm lips on hers.

She sighed contently into the kiss and slightly opened her lips. This was what she couldn't admit to having dreamt about since basically she was five.

-**What did you think? Please send me your feedback!-**


End file.
